El Torneo de los Tres Magos
by The.Little.Monster.20
Summary: Historia alternativa de Romance entre Harry y Hermione durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.
1. Chapter 1

**UN GANADOR CON SUERTE**

Había sido una noche larga llena de celebración en la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry Potter había logrado superar la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos al haber derrotado al dragón y robar el huevo de oro. Los estudiantes ni siquiera habían amanecido en sus dormitorios, yacían dormidos por toda la sala común, en el suelo alfombrado o en los sillones; incluido Harry que acababa de despertar en el sofá frente a la chimenea abrazado por Hermione que seguía profunda.

Rápidamente Harry recordó lo gentil que había sido Hermione al curar sus heridas y quemaduras después de la prueba, sin duda alguna era la única que había confiado en él, y a diferencia de Ron, ella si creía en que él no había depositado su nombre en el cáliz de fuego. Claro que después de lo ocurrido con el dragón, todo eso cambió y Harry volvió a ser el héroe de Gryffindor, enorgulleciendo a todos sus amigos e incluso recibiendo disculpas de Ron por su mal comportamiento. Pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron interrumpidos por Hedwig, que llego volando y empezó a picotear la ventana. Harry intentó levantarse sin despertar a Hermione pero fue inevitable, abrió la ventana y la lechuza le entrego una edición matutina del diario el profeta. En la primera plana aparecía una fotografía de él levantando el huevo de oro en el terreno de prueba, con el siguiente artículo.

 _UN GANADOR CON SUERTE por Rita Skeeter._

 _Está claro que Harry Potter, un chico ordinario con pocas aspiraciones para su lamentable y triste vida, no esperaba tal triunfo que obtuvo con nada más que mera suerte de principiante, la mayoría de críticos aseguraban que terminaría devorado por el dragón, pero aparte de terminar con su mechón de cabello chamuscado y unas cuantas raspaduras, se hizo con el huevo de oro…_

El artículo continuaba, pero Harry no quiso leer más. Hermione somnolienta se dio cuenta de su enfado.

-¿qué pasa? – preguntó

Harry estiro el brazo y le entrego el diario. Hermione pasó los ojos rápidamente por el artículo.

-es una idiota- dijo Hermione

Pasó la siguiente página y una imagen en movimiento de ella besándose con el bombom búlgaro Víctor Krum la sorprendió. Pasó rápidamente los ojos por el texto y notó las palabras que la describían: "aprovechada", "interesada" y "soberbia". Hermione rápidamente doblo el diario y lo arrojo a la chimenea.

-¡puras tonterías!- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

En ese momento la entrada de la sala común se abrió y entro Ron gritando con el diario abierto en la fotografía de Hermione y Víctor Krum, provocando despertar a todo el mundo en el lugar.

-aprovechada, interesada y soberbia – dijo Ron – felicitaciones Hermione, haz quedado como una…

-¿Qué es eso? – interrumpió Harry mientras miraba a Hermione y le quitaba el diario a Ron.

Todos despertaron y raparon de las manos de Harry el diario. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron sus primeras burlas, pero las chicas la felicitaban, aunque la mayoría un poco celosas.

\- acabas de renegar contra ella Harry, sabes que escribe todo con doble intención para desmeritar a las personas- dijo Hermione

-exacto, "escribe", mas no manipula fotografías, y esta es muy explícita- respondió Harry un poco ofendido.

En el gran comedor, Harry no cruzo palabra con Hermione durante el desayuno. Además Víctor Krum no dejaba de hacerle señas para llamar su atención.

-tenemos que empezar a descifrar la clave que esconde el huevo- dijo Ron mientras se engullía unas salchichas.

-¿me ayudaras? – dijo Harry volteando a mirar a Hermione.

-¿no estás muy indignado para recibir mi ayuda?, creo que preferiría ayudar a Víctor-

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y salió del gran comedor. Harry noto que Víctor se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a seguirla. Sin que nadie lo notara le arrojo un encantamiento que provocó que sus piernas se pegaran y cayera al piso, Harry se levantó de la mesa y corrió a perseguir a Hermione.

Hermione cruzo el patio de entrada y bajo escaleras en dirección al cobertizo. Harry corrió a pesar de seguir adolorido por sus lesiones y la alcanzo cuando ella ya estaba de pie frente al lago negro. Se paró a su lado, ninguno de los dos se miró, solo contemplaban el lago.

-perdón- susurro Harry.

-¿Por qué?-

-por mi comportamiento-

-¿y a que se debe ese comportamiento? ¿Celos?

-¿celos? ¿De ese tonto musculoso?-

\- ese tonto musculoso tiene de lindo lo que tú de listo-

-es competitividad, eres aliada del enemigo-

-qué tontería ¿debo besarme contigo y aparecer en primera plana del profeta para que te des cuenta que soy tu amiga?-

-quizás- dijo casi para sí mismo en voz baja

-¿perdón?-

-necesito tu ayuda con el huevo-

-quizás le diga a Víctor que me diga cómo se descifra-

-¿harías eso por mí?-

-que conveniente te resulta ahora que sea aliada del enemigo- dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño- tendrás que resolverlo tú solo-

En ese momento Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron en el cobertizo

-perdí 20 galeones por tu culpa Potter, aposte a que serias chamuscado por el fuego del dragón en menos de cinco minutos- gritó Malfoy

-lárgate malfoy- gruño Hermione.

-cállate maldita sangre sucia-

Harry saco su varita.

-expelliarmus-

Malfoy salió volando directo hacia Crabbe y Goyle cayendo todos al suelo. Malfoy se levantó rápidamente y saco su varita lanzándose sobre Harry.

-bombarda- conjuro Hermione

Una gran explosión los separo, Hermione agarro la mano de Harry y salieron corriendo.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo seguían tomados de las manos y riendo por lo sucedido, por un momento se quedaron cara a cara y se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Tímida y lentamente acercaron sus caras y de repente Ron bajaba el último tramo de la gran escalera. Al verlo se separaron rápidamente.

-¿dónde estaban los dos?- gruño Ron.

-fuimos atacados por Malfoy- dijo Hermione

-¿y donde esta?-

-seguramente inconsciente, Hermione se encargó de ellos de manera brillante- exalto Harry

-excelente- dijo Ron.- por cierto, Hagrid nos espera-

-vamos entonces, no lo hemos podido ver desde la competencia ayer- dijo Hermione.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la cabaña, al otro lado del castillo. Hermione solo miro a Harry con dulzura.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 **EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD**

-ponga su mano derecha en mi cintura- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall

-¿En dónde?- dijo Ron sorprendido

-En mi cintura, y estire el brazo- La profesora se acomodó- ¡Señor Filch, por favor!-

El señor Filch hizo sonar un suave vals y la profesora empezó a llevar el ritmo del baile.

Durante el resto del día, Ron recibió todo tipo de bromas y burlas, la mayoría viniendo de sus hermanos gemelos por tal hazaña; algo que sin dudo alegró a Hagrid, que dejo de ser el centro de risas en el colegio cuando se supo de su amorío con Madame Maxime. Pero sin duda alguna el hecho de conseguir una pareja para el baile de navidad anunciado por la profesora Mcgonagall provocaba un problema más para Harry y Ron. Harry había aumentado su popularidad en Gryffindor, no en Hogwarts; la gente seguía sintiendo favoritismo hacia Cedric Diggory, y eso no lo dejaba muy bien visto frente a las mujeres.

Claro que Harry solo pensaba en una chica, Hermione. Aunque Ron también lo pensaba, pero no porque la deseara, sino porque la veía como su última opción en caso de un plan b a última hora.

-admítelo Hermione, si para un chico es vergonzoso ir solo, para una chica seria deprimente- dijo Ron al insinuarle que fuera al baile con él.

-pues aunque no lo creas un chico me invitó, y le dije que si- se levantó y se aparto

-¿crees que mienta?- dijo Ron

-eso espero- dijo Harry en un tono enojado y celoso, al ser sorprendido por la respuesta de Hermione.

Harry logro escabullirse de Ron, y logro encontrar a Hermione en el único lugar que sabía que la encontraría, la biblioteca.

-¿Cómo es eso de que ya tienes con quien ir?- gruño Harry

-Acepte salir con Víctor-

-¿con Víctor? Creí que iríamos juntos-

-¿necesitas o no saber cómo se descifra el huevo?-

-claro, pero…-

-ok, entonces no reproches nada, lo hago solo por eso Harry-

-¿Y con quién diablos se supone que iré yo?-

La noche del baile había llegado, y el castillo estaba bañado por una capa de nieve densa, los estudiantes de las tres escuelas empezaban a llenar el vestíbulo y el gran comedor junto con sus respectivas parejas, y ahí estaba Harry, acompañado por Ron que iba con un traje que parecía piel de algún oso muerto adornado con un ridículo moño, hasta Hagrid vestía mejor que él.

Sin duda alguna, cuando Hermione hizo su aparición, lleno de luz el lugar provocando la envidia de la mayoría de chicas, sencillamente se veía hermosa, y ni hablar de su pareja, el búlgaro era en ese momento el hombre más apuesto en todo el castillo.

-¿Por qué te viniste vestida así?- reprocho Harry

-es un traje tradicional de mi pueblo- respondió ofendida Parvati Patil

-tenías que verte mejor que Hermione, así pareces la pareja del conserje-

Parvati abofeteo a Harry y se marchó. La profesora Mcgonagall llegó y miro alrededor de Harry.

-¿y tú pareja Potter?-

-creo que no tengo profesora-

-¿Cómo? Pero tienes que abrir el baile de navidad junto con los demás campeones-

-usted nunca menciono eso, ¿entonces qué puedo hacer?-

Las parejas entraron en orden, y de último lugar entro Harry llevando de la mano a la profesora Mcgonagall, el profesor Flitwick dio inicio y la banda empezó a sonar la música de vals. Como era de esperarse todo el mundo estallo en risas y Harry deseo ser tragado por la tierra. Si su intención era darle celos a Hermione, lo único que provoco fue hacer el ridículo.

A medida que los estudiantes iban entrando a la pista, esta se fue llenando y la profesora Mcgonagall se soltó.

-suficiente- bramo la profesora y se apartó hacia Dumbledore, y este siguió el baile con ella

Harry busco a Hermione con la mirada y la vio muy dichosa, abrazada y riendo con Víctor; giro su mirada y vio a Ron y se acercó-

-¿y padma?- pregunto Harry

-las chicas son una pesadilla, parvati se la llevo después de contarle lo que le hiciste-

Por caridad de Ginny, saco a Ron a bailar por lastima al rato, dejando a Harry solo. Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Hermione. En un momento, vio que Víctor le susurró al oído, y luego la besó. Harry no aguanto más, y salió del gran comedor. Iba subiendo la gran escalera cuando fue alcanzado por Hermione.

-¡harry! , ¡harry! , -

Harry solo la ignoro, pero ella se quitó los tacones y subió corriendo más rápido alcanzándolo.

-¡harry! Sé cómo descifrar el huevo, Víctor me lo dijo-

-¿y a qué precio, besándolo?- respondió Harry enojado

-lo siento, lo hice por ti-

-gracias, pero no necesito tu ayuda-

Harry siguió su camino hacia la sala común, y en toda la noche no salió del dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente no dirigió mirada ni palabra a Hermione. Harry guardo un pastelito del desayuno y se fue a la lechuzería a visitar a Hedwig. La torre estaba vacía, lo que le agradaba porque tenía tiempo para pensar, quizás el solo si podía descifrar el misterio del huevo.

Hermione lo siguió en secreto sin ser vista y lo vigiló desde lejos desde el puente cubierto, hasta que fue sorprendida por Cedric Diggory.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?-

-nada, nada- respondió sobresaltada- ¿para dónde vas?

\- a la lechuzería, quería enviarle algo a mi padre- Cedric sonrió y siguió su camino

Hermione dudo un momento y gritó.

-¡Cedric!, ¡espera!-

-¿sucede algo?- dijo con curiosidad

-¿ya descifraste la manera de resolver el huevo?-

-aun no ¿acaso Harry si?-

-no… pero yo si-

Se formó un silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-

-te lo diré a cambio de un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-que tú mismo se lo digas a Harry, sin que le digas que yo te lo conte-

-¿Por qué?-

-solo hazlo. ¿o es que no quieres saber la clave?-

-claro que si-

Hermione le conto la manera de descifrar el huevo que Víctor le dijo. El rostro de Cedric se ilumino, se despidieron y él se marchó justo a la lechuzería donde se encontraba Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**UN BAÑO CON EL HUEVO**

-¡sé cómo descifrar la clave!- grito Harry entrando en la sala común.

Para su sorpresa no había nadie, solo Hermione estaba sentada frente a la chimenea. Harry se sintió incómodo, asintió y dio la vuelta para salir.

-perdón- dijo Hermione.

Harry se detuvo aunque no volteo a verla. Ella se levantó, se acercó, y se recostó en su espalda. Harry se sintió confundido, giró, miro sus ojos por unos segundos.

-puedo acompañarte a tomar el baño con el huevo-

Harry se sorprendió y rió.

-fuiste tú, siempre fuiste tú-

Durante la cena de esa noche en el gran comedor, Hermione se sentó a su lado, mientras que Ron y Ginny no dejaban de hacer preguntas.

-aprende Hermione, Cedric es un aliado, y termino ayudando a Harry. No como tú que solo fuiste a besuquearte con el enemigo- bramo Ron

-te recuerdo que tu querías su autógrafo- respondió Hermione enfadada.

-¿Cómo entraras al baño de perfectos?-pregunto Ginny

-pensaba robarle las llaves a tu hermano Percy, él es perfecto- susurro Harry

-yo me encargo de eso- dijo confiada Ginny.

Esa noche en el dormitorio Ron le entrego la llave a Harry. Harry iba con traje de baño y bata. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad y salió. Atravesó la sala común y se abrió paso a través del retrato de la dama gorda. Pero al salir choco con alguien, Hermione.

-¿Harry?-

Él se sorprendió y se quitó la capa. Hermione también estaba en bata. El solo contempló lo hermosa que se veía.

-dije que te acompañaría y eso haré-

Harry no dijo nada, solo asintió. Ambos se ocultaron bajo la capa y se abrieron paso hasta el baño de perfectos.

Estando allí, Hermione abrió la llave que accionaba los cientos de grifos del agua que salían por cantidades de distintos colores y llenaban poco a poco la gran tina adornada por los vitrales de una sirena que se movía.

Hermione dio la espalda a Harry y dio la cara a la tina. Se deslizo la bata por sus brazos, se soltó el sostén, se quitó sus bragas y se sumergió en el agua. Después volvió su mirada a Harry. Harry estaba congelado, estaba nervioso.

-qué esperas, trae el huevo-

Harry se acercó tambaleando. Se quitó la bata. Miro su bóxer, luego miro a Hermione.

-también- respondió ella pícaramente

Harry se quitó el boxer dejando ver su miembro erecto. Hermione se sonrojó. Harry se sumergió en el agua con el huevo. Hermione se recostó sobre su hombro. Harry no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

Hermione tomo el huevo, lo sumergió y lo abrió bajo el agua. Después se sumergió, pero Harry no lo hizo. Segundos después el huevo salió flotando, pero no Hermione. Harry solo sintió como ella le agarraba su miembro masturbándolo, y luego sintió como se lo metía en la boca. Harry solo se encogía de placer. Hermione salió del agua para tomar aire.

-es tu turno de ver el huevo- respondió Hermione

Intercambió posición con Harry. Ahora él se sumergió junto con el huevo. Bajo el agua escuchó la melodía que provenía de él, y efectivamente era la pista para la segunda prueba. Luego vio como Hermione se tocaba con su mano su intimidad. Harry soltó el huevo que salió a flote y empezó a practicarle una felación-

Lo que paso después se volvió excitante para ambos, Harry olvido la timidez con que había llegado, y ya ponía a Hermione en posición para penetrarla, mientras una morbosa Myrtle la llorona los vigilaba desde uno de los retretes.

Hermione estaba apoyada sobre sus manos y piernas en el borde de la tina, mientras Harry le introducía su miembro velozmente haciendo que sus pechos se movieran de lado a lado. Ella solo gemía. Harry estaba imparable, tanto el como ella estaban perdiendo su virginidad en ese momento. La euforia se apodero de ellos, Harry solo cambiaba de posición constantemente a Hermione, le apretaba sus suaves pechos y disfrutaba verla gemir. Hasta que Harry termino eyaculando en sus pechos. Después, solo se quedaron ahí sentados y sumergidos, disfrutando del agua caliente.

Hermione uso magia para duplicar la llave y durante el resto de días, después de que Harry y Hermione vieran que Ron y Ginny se quedaban dormidos respectivamente, se escabullían al baño de perfectos y hacían de las suyas. Cada vez experimentaban más cosas y cada vez lo disfrutaban más.

Un día antes de la segunda prueba, Hermione y Ron acompañaron a Harry a la biblioteca, leyeron libros toda la tarde intentando averiguar que encantamiento ayudaría a Harry poder aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante la competencia.

Después Ojo loco Moody apareció y se llevó consigo a Hermione y Ron, según él, con la excusa de que la profesora Mcgonagall los necesitaba. Harry estaba perdido, solo en unas horas seria la competencia y no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el problema que acarreaba la segunda prueba. Por suerte Neville apareció y le hablo acerca de algo llamado las branquialgas, aunque aseguro no ser fáciles de conseguir, pero que serían suficientes para respirar bajo el agua.

Durante el resto de la tarde no vio a Hermione ni a Ron, ni siquiera durante la cena. Aun así, como todas las noches, se escabullo hasta el baño de perfectos, alisto la tina, espero un largo tiempo, pero Hermione no apareció.

Harry se desnudó, se sumergió en el agua y empezó a estimularse, recordando sus imágenes mentales de sus anteriores noches con Hermione. Por esa anoche le toco contentarse solo, después de eso volvió al dormitorio, pero la cama de Ron seguía vacía.

Harry no logro pasar una buena noche, pues en la madrugada fue despertado por una pesadilla, en donde se encontraba en una vieja mansión abandonada al frente de un cementerio, y una figura de voldemort en las penumbras le disparaba un chorro de luz verde. Harry no pudo volver a pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Su cicatriz había empezado a arderle y eso solo significaba una cosa, problemas.


	4. Chapter 4

**LA COPA DE LOS TRES MAGOS**

-anoche a cada uno de nuestros campeones les fue robado un tesoro invaluable…- explicaba Dumbledore- cuatro tesoros, uno por cada campeón aguardan ahora en el fondo del lago negro, cada campeón debe encontrar su tesoro y regresar a la superficie, la prueba comenzara al sonar el…-

El señor Filch hizo explotar el cañón antes de que las palabras de Dumbledore terminaran.

Harry se tragó de un bocado las branquialgas y se lanzó al agua donde se empezó a retorcer de dolor, pero a los segundos, unas branquias aparecieron en su cuello y pudo respirar bajo el agua. Noto como cada campeón elegía un camino diferente al azar en busca de ese dichoso tesoro. El prefirió seguir en línea recta.

La visibilidad bajo el agua era escasa, las plantas crecían alto y era fácil enredarse en ellas. Después de nadar un buen tiempo llego a una ciudad en ruinas construida en rocas. En ella vio una colonia de sirenas y tritones que la habitaban, sin contar con manadas completas de grindylows.

Tras atravesar la ciudad a escondidas, en lo alto de un gran arco de piedra vio a cuatro seres flotando. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y noto que eran hermione y ron, junto con cho y gabrielle.

-con que aquí estaban- dijo Harry

Miro a su alrededor pero no veía ni a Víctor, ni a Cedric, ni a Fleur por ningún lado. Y volvió la mirada hacia los "tesoros".

-¿se supone que a mí me toca Ron?- dijo Harry – no puedo dejar a Hermione tirada.

Un gran rugido se escuchó y un tiburón con piernas humanas se lanzó sobre él y de un bocado corto la soga que sostenía Hermione. Harry reacciono rápido y con su varita lo atacó.

-confundus-

El tiburón se estrelló contra el arco de piedra y se transformó rápidamente en Victor Krum. Estaba inconsciente pero salió a flote rápidamente. Harry se lanzó a tomar a Hermione.

En ese momento Cedric llego y soltó a Cho.

-Fleur esta fuera- dijo Cedric y se marchó llevándose a Cho con él.

Harry volteo a mirar de nuevo a Ron y a Gabrielle. Lanzo una chispa con su varita y solo a la pequeña niña Delacour. Harry empezó a nadar de regreso pero las sirenas se lanzaron contra él.

-solo uno- gritó una de ella

-Fleur está fuera de la competencia-

-Solo uno- gritó de nuevo la sirena- además ninguna de ellas es tu tesoro. Es el troll pelirojo que sigue atado en el arco-

Harry tomo su varita.

-petrificus totalus-

Las sirenas quedaron petrificadas, pero las manadas de grindylows se abalanzaron contra él y empezaron a sumergirlo hacia el fondo cada vez más. Harry soltó a Hermione y a Gabrielle y ambas empezaron a salir flotando lentamente.

Harry empezó a lanzar hechizos hacia todas las direcciones.

-impediementa, expelliarmus, desmaius-

Pero cada vez llegaban más y los rodeaban, la profundidad hacia cada vez que se viera menos y la oscuridad se apoderaba del lugar.

-lumus máxima-

Un rayo de luz cegó a todas las criaturas que atacaban a Harry.

-ascendio-

Harry se impulsó hacia arriba y alcanzo a las dos jóvenes un metro antes de salir a la superficie, las tomo de los brazos y salió volando hacia la plataforma de meta.

Hermione y Gabrielle reaccionaron de inmediato al salir del agua. Todos se abalanzaron sobre los tres y empezaron a cubrirlos con mantas.

-¿y el señor weasley?- pregunto Dumbledore.

Esa noche las celebraciones reventaron de nuevo la sala común de Gryffindor.

-tenías que sacarme a mí y me dejaste allá ahogándome- protesto Ron

-casi muero allá abajo, Victor Y Fleur nunca llegaron. Tenía que salvar a las mujeres primero Ron- dijo Harry en su defensa

En un descuido Hermione se llevó consigo a Harry y lo condujo hasta la torre de astronomía.

-a mí no me engañas, preferías salvarme a mí, y estoy seguro que te deshiciste de Víctor en el camino- le dijo Hermione – hiciste bien-

Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo empezó a besar lentamente. Una imagen de un chorro de luz verde llego a la cabeza de Harry. Esto hizo que se apartara de un salto de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-me está pasando algo Hermione-

Harry solo se apretaba su frente en el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz. Después de contarle sobre sus sueños, Harry partió en dirección a la oficina de Dumbledore por recomendación de Hermione.

Esa noche Dumbledore escuchó atentamente las palabras de Harry sobre sus sueños en los que voldemort aparecía, pero decidió no poner alto si no dejar que las cosas siguieran su rumbo.

Así fue como los días pasaron y Harry estaba parado al lado de los otros tres campeones y frente a un imponente laberinto iniciando así la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

Dumbledore estaba ansioso y algo nervioso, algo no cuadraba bien en todo esto. Las pesadillas de Harry de seguro estaban relacionadas con el hecho de que su nombre apareciera en el cáliz de fuego.

Harry se internó en el laberinto. El lugar era verdaderamente espeluznante y sombrío, repleto de todo tipo de criaturas sacadas del bosque negro. Entre más se internaba en el laberinto, más peligroso se volvía el lugar. Las paredes se cerraban todo el tiempo contra él y hasta sentía que el suelo intentaba arrastrarlo para enterrarlo. Después de luchar contra todo tipo de criaturas, ayudó a Fleur a ser rescatada, se enfrentó cara a cara contra Víctor y por ultimo emprendió una carrera en el último tramo contra Cedric para llegar así hasta la copa de los tres magos.

Ambos tomaron la copa al tiempo y fueron trasladados hasta un cementerio. El lugar fue reconocido por Harry, inmediatamente vio la mansión a lo lejos, la que aparecía en sus sueños. El cementerio era el mismo. Empezó a caminar por el lugar. Una gran estatua de la muerte se alzaba en el centro de la plaza del cementerio y bajo él había una inscripción que tenía el nombre de Tom Marvolo Riddle. La cicatriz le empezó arder como nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO REGRESA**

-¿Quién anda ahí?- grito Cedric alzando la varita

-avada kedabra-

Un chorro de luz verde lo golpeó directo en el pecho y cayó muerto. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Harry estaba inmóvil en su lugar.

Colagusano apareció de entre las sombras y el cuerpo deforme que llevaba en brazos cubierto de mantas negras, lo arrojo a un gran caldero. Profano la tumba de Tom Riddle extrayendo uno de sus huesos, hizo una herida a Harry extrayendo un poco de su sangre y por ultimo amputo su mano, y combinó todo en el caldero que burbujeaba espeso y empezó a dar forma a una figura humana alta y huesuda.

Lord Voldemort había renacido.

Tras tal suceso, los mortifagos aparecieron en el lugar y tras una explicación que dio Voldemort de porque Harry había sobrevivido se giró hacia él y con voz frio lanzo su amenaza.

-Voy a matarte Harry Potter, desde ahora solo recordaran como tú me suplicaste que te matara, y como soy tan piadoso te complací-

-avada kedabra-

-expelliarmus-

La luz roja y verde que salió respectivamente de cada una de las varitas pareció conectarse entre sí creando un vínculo entre ellas. Y de pronto, figuras fantasmagóricas salieron de tal energía provocada por los hechizos. Eran los padres de Harry. Estos se abalanzaron contra Voldemort y Harry aprovecho para darse a la fuga. Tomo el cuerpo de Cedric y tomo la copa de los tres magos.

-accio-

Harry apareció en el campo de juego junto con cedric. Y los eventos que se desencadenaron tuvieron lógica para Dumbledore. Ojo loco resulto ser Barty Crouch Jr, un antiguo mortifago y era el quien había depositado el nombre de Harry en el Cáliz de Fuego. Los siguientes días fueron tristes. La celebración de Harry por haber ganado el torneo se vio opacada por el funeral de Cedric, que se celebró antes de que las demás escuelas partieran.

Era la última noche en el castillo antes de salir a las vacaciones y para sorpresa de Hermione, Harry no había llegado a la sala común después del banquete de despedida. Salió de la sala común y subió directo a la torre de astronomía. Ella sabía que Harry adoraba contemplar la noche desde ahí, y era un lugar vacío donde podía meditar solo.

Hermione solo entro en silencio al lugar, se acercó lentamente a él, y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿quieres ir a celebrar la última noche?-

La tristeza en la cara de Harry desapareció y sonrió. Hermione era la única que sabía sorprenderlo. Ambos se tomaron de las manos y Harry empezó a caminar, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella

-al baño de perfectos ¿no?-

-esta vez no-

Lo jalo del brazo y lo acerco hacia ella.

-¿aquí?- dijo el

-¿Por qué no?-

-es la torre de astronomía, alguien puede vernos-

-es la torre más alta del castillo, desde ningún lado pueden vernos a menos que alguien entre por esa única puerta-

-¿y si eso pasa que?-

-si eso te preocupa… muffliato – conjuro Hermione

Harry sabía que ese hechizo bastaba para crear una barrera y ser inadvertidos en caso de que alguien apareciera.

Hermione se acercó lentamente y lo empezó a besar en el cuello y fue subiendo hasta su boca. Empezaron a quitarse prenda por prenda hasta quedar en ropa interior. Se recostaron sobre el piso de madera y empezaron a acariciarse y a tocar sus partes.

Hermione se deshizo de la ropa interior de Harry con mucha prisa y luego de unos instantes introdujo el miembro de este en su boca realizándole una suave felación, esto hizo que el Harry arqueara la cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se dirigiese al techo teniendo arcadas de place.

Harry no aguanto más y se deshizo de la ropa interior de Hermione, tomo su miembro erecto y lo metió lentamente en su intimidad apretada y húmeda. Hermione empezó a disfrutar y a medida que se dilataba, Harry solo aceleraba el ritmo mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Cuando llego a su clímax saco su miembro con rapidez e involuntariamente eyaculo directo en la cara de Hermione.

Minutos más tardes los dos caminaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad directo al bosque prohibido. Allí se volvieron a desnudar. Hermione dio vuelta y se apoyó sobre sus brazos y rodillas en el suelo. Harry la siguió penetrando. Después fueron a los invernaderos de herbologia, al campo de quidditch y por ultimo al baño de perfectos.

Harry estaba exhausto, Hermione se recostó sobre su pecho mientras ambos tomaban un baño caliente en la tina. Harry la masturbaba por debajo del agua con sus dedos. Salieron del baño, se besaron y volvieron escondidos bajo la capa hasta la sala común.

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó temprano, empaco su maleta, fue por hedwig hasta la lechuzeria en compañía de Hermione, se besaron por última vez antes de partir, se despidieron afectivamente, se dieron un largo abrazo y volvieron al castillo. Tomaron el último desayuno en el gran comedor y a la hora indicada todos salieron del castillo rumbo a la estación del tren.

En la estación, todos subieron al tren, Harry se despidió de Hagrid y entro de últimas. Pero antes de subir al tren Harry vio una pila de periódicos en la banca. El titular ocupaba por completo la primera página. El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado Regresa.


End file.
